crossoverrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Exon Red Army
Attero Dominatus - the ERA's motto. Defenders of New Moscow The Exon Red Army is the main infantry workhorse of the United Soviet Socialist Republics (U.S.S.R). They are the main defenders of Exon. The ERA is an army for all races that are under Exon's Colonial extent. Branches ''Synthetic, Drones, and Droids *Exon Droid Armies - The massive battle droid army of the USSR is the tip of the spear for every Exon assualt. They are deadly and their advanced programming allows them to not be hacked. Some droid classes are even EMP proof. *Battle Androids - These synthetics are able to survive massive ammounts of damage and are hack and EMP proof. They are by far the most advanced in the galaxy thanks to Weyland - Yutani corporation. *Drones - Making up the largest ammount of the air force they are a force to be reckoned with due to their massive numbers. INFANTRY *Human- The back bone of the ERA. The human branch makes up the largest part of the ERA and is the sole species in charge of the armor corps. *Sangheili- Smaller then the human branch but just as useful. They are the spear head of most invasions. The also guard important politicans that are assets to Exon. *Jirlhirenae- Used as scouts. Low survival rate, but extremely useful. *Uungoy- Cannon fodder. Used practically as meat shields and also used as scouts. *Kig Yar- Smaller then most branches. Used as scouts, although thier survival rate is significantly higher. Armor Corps *Exclusive to all species accept humans. *Sangheili loaders have been known to have been conscripted to speed up the reloading process. Navy *Huragok- Main repairmen of the fleets. *Human/Sangheili- Main foreman of the Exon Navy. *Human/Unggoy- Main crewman of the Exon Navy (Human ship for humans. Sangheili ships are crewed by Unggoy) Tactics/Average Soldier The Exon Red Army's tactics are extremely developed as the average Red Army soldier's experience is much higher then the average soldier of other factions. Not only this but Exon Officers are ammong again the most decorated and experienced in the galaxy. The Exon war machine is divided into several sub catagories of how Exon utilizes certain ranks or battalions in its doctrines. ''Exon Shock Tactics Exon is renowned for its infamously (on the brink of galactic treaty violations) brutally effective Shock Troopers. Exon Shock tactics utilizes and equips heavy armor and impressive training combined with some of the galaxy's most dangerous short ranged weapons to smash through enemy positions with heavy apocalypse tank support. Exon shock tactics doesn't lack in the air as they use venom attack craft to cover the skies and strike positions from above that are unreachable for heavy artillery. Exon Shock Tactic's main weakness lies in supplies, as it is extremely resourse intensive to use Shock Tactics for extended periods of time. ''Exon Jaegar/Guards Tactics'' The Exon guards trade experience for a life time of special operations training resulting in spectacular light infantry. The Tactics work well with Shock Tactics by scouting and covering the flanks of the heavy troopers moving in with impressive marksmanship and zeal for the motherland. The main weakness of Guards Tactics is its lack of heavy armor. The Exon Guards are restricted to motorized divisions with light armor/chaika air support as their main goal is to move fast and hit the enemy from a distance as opposed to direct combat. By no means do they lack in hand to hand but their lack of armor limit their options and forces them to be reliant on the Shock battalions. ''Exon NKVD/Reserves Tactics'' "In the Soviet army it takes more courage to retreat then to advance" - Joseph Stalin Abiding by near World War II tactics, the Red Army NKVD officers provide a terrifyingly iron grip on their subordinates. Utlizing Conscripts and Volks squads to hold the rear lines with heavy machine guns and bolt rifles making the reserves of the Exon Soviet Army to advance and replace those who have met untimely ends on the front line. The NKVD tactics ensure no one retreats as they send endless waves of B1/B2 battle droids, as well as (Again on the brink of galactic humane rights violations) forcing Strafbat battalions ahead of the front line. Repaying their debts in blood, theirs or the enemies. Strafbat battalions have a strictly enforced order not to retreat as Exon sees their retreat as a traitorous act, the penalty for this is death. Red Skies/Airborne VDV The "Red Skies" doctrine is a last resort tactic used by encircled Red Army divisions. Utilizing a drop pod Iron Curtain device the Red Skies doctrine aims to inflict as many casualties on the enemy as possible by dragging them into a close quarters ground war, something Exon knows they can win. The Iron Curtain protects the division against air, naval bombardment, or vehicular assaults. Attacking armies will either have the choice to attempt to fight them or bypass them, opening Exon counter attack options. Terror Tactics '' Exon Terror Tactics are to be used against rebelling colonies. Utilizing the 3rd Shock Guards Army to put down rebellions and terrorize the populace into being afraid of fighting. The 3rd Shock Guards Army pulls the best soldiers out of platoons in the 3rd Shock Army and teams them with other likewise skilled soldiers. The Terror doctrine uses the latest armored unit tech as well as the towering sputnik "Sovereign" mechs. The Terror Doctrine also commonly drops 'Terror Drones' over cities. Exon Infantry ''Exon is well known for its heavy infantry and shock tactics due to average augmentations and biotic enhancments being made public wide as military service is required. This increases personal confidence ammongst the infantry as Exon men and women are naturally tougher and better martial thinkers. Conscript (The Volk) - Reserve Infantry, made up of completely of Exon citizens who are serving their required military time, normally out of combat serving as engineers and medical assistance. However they have been known to be sent to hold rear lines and plug gaps with volunteers who are then renamed affectionally (the Volk) Rifleman (Strelky) - Exon regulars who are trained and making a livelyhood out of the military. Being apart of the Strelky requires citizenship. Exon Strelky are better trained then most regulars across the galaxy in hardcore survival training. Red Guardsman - Exon Infantry who opt for a Military Political life, having gotten a battlefield commission from the Strelky, Red Guardsman have the experience and further training to make things happen. Their paygrade is also higher the the Shock Trooper battalions, making the two types of infantry normally at odds with eachother. Guardsman favor fast moving precise attacks and precision weaponry. Central Galactic Imperial Guardsman - Special Operations (Spetsnaz) - The Special Operations of Exon are highly experienced, heavily armed, highly trained, and willing to fight to the last. The Spetsnaz are extremely dangerous and take up sniper roles and Spec Ops roles. Shock Trooper Battalions - The Shock Trooper Battalions of Exon are readily feared throughout the USSR and outlying lands for their ruthless tenacity. The Shock Armies are heavily armored and armed as well as experienced to deal with any defense the enemy puts forth, naturally their armor makes them poor defensive soldiers but excelant offense. Stackerpic.jpeg|Exon's "Dress Reds" compared to the UEG's Dress Blues Motherland.jpg|The more common ERA soldier during non-combat situations. Sangheili 1.jpg|Sangheili Special Operations (ERA) ERAboarding.jpg|3rd Shock Army boading (infamous ERA division) CONCEPT.jpg|Exon Shock Troopers Elites1.jpg|ERA Sangheili Riflemen Exon Armor ''Exon's armed forces are known for their heavy influence on armoring their vehicles and powerful weapons. Utilizing the finest galactic metallurgy sciences and encompassing the best steel to be obtained throughout its spread out provinces. '' Sputnik "Soverign" Heavy Assault Platform - Possibly the most terrifiying of all Exon Ground assault equipment, the Soverign is a massive mech with a heavy mining lazer capable of penetrating ship armor. The Soverign is used specifically for occupying worlds and busying themselves with mining while crushing resistance. Its capable of self transportation to new worlds. Heavy Tank Mark. 12 "Apocalypse" Tank - The Legendary Apocalypse Tank Model, still in production since the first days of Exon this heavy tank has 203 mm Guns and nearly impenetrable armor by conventional means. Some have been known to survive nuclear blasts, only needing to be recrewed. Heavy Tank Mark. 14 "Apocalypse" Tank - Better known as the legendary Apocalypse Tank, the Mk.14 is a heavy tank and poster girl for the Exon Armor brigades. Nearly impossible to stop by conventional means, the Apocalypse Tank is used extensivly in Shock Tactics. Light Tank Mark. 10 "Hammer Tank" - The newer light tank designed to be much more numerous then the venerable Apocalypse Tank. Designed as an infantry support and fast peice of armor, the Hammer Tank can keep up with infantry transports but provide heavier fire. Category:Exon Category:Factions Category:ERA Category:Exon Red Army